blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Enju Aihara vs. Kohina Hiruko
Enju Aihara vs. Kohina Hiruko is a fight between Model Rabbit Initiator Enju Aihara and Model Mantis Initiator Kohina Hiruko. Prologue Rentaro and Enju fancy a sunny day at a shop, in which Enju gathers several items and hunts for Rentaro's approval to purchase them with her own allowance.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Page 1 Initially, Rentaro retorts to most items the young Initiator brings to his attention. However, she excitedly brings him a bracelet that catches his attention. Not for long however, as he rapidly tells her to return it when the price is revealed. Nevertheless, Enju ends up purchasing the bracelet with her own money. Leaving the store with the bracelet, Enju and Rentaro converse amongst themselves about the newly bought item. Howbeit, their gleeful outing comes to an end when a young girl who turns out to be a Cursed Children reaches their location, with several people chasing behind her for stealing food from their store. Rentaro can only watch as the girl is heavily mistreated and taken by the police.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 3-13 Proposing to head on home, Rentaro is met by an angry Enju, questioning his reasons for not helping the young girl being mistreated. In response, Rentaro takes her to an alley as they begin to argue over the recent happenings. Ceasing the argument when Enju begins to cry, Rentaro ponders if Enju knew the girl; he questions her and is told that they had only met once whilst she lived in the Outer Area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 14-17 Telling Enju to go home first, Rentaro approaches a civilian and asks for their scooter. Quickly, he boards the scooter to the Outer Area, locating the policemen and the girl. Albeit, by the time he gets there, the policemen begin to shoot the girl, leaving her a death's door. Once they leave, Rentaro picks her up and, whilst questioning who the real monsters are, realizes she is still alive. He takes her to the hospital, being told by the doctor that she will survive.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 17-27 Heading back home, Rentaro is met by Kagetane, who points his Spanking Sodomy and Psychedelic Gospel at him. In return, Rentaro retrieves his Springfield XD to point it at Kagetane.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 27-28 Momentarily, Kagetane snaps his fingers and orders Kohina to cut off Rentaro's arm.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 1-2 Battle Swiftly, Kohina attends to Kagetane's orders, moving down on Rentaro and robustly slashing at him. However, Rentaro is able to react in due time; Kohina misses and strikes the ground—completely destroying it. Looking at the powerful Initiator, Rentaro is told not to move. In the blink of an eye, Kohina reappears behind the Promoter, but before she can cut him, a small figure appears, kicking her down with her heals. Regaining her balance rather quickly, Kohina ponders her enemy's name, calling her small. Enju angrily returns the insult, informing her that she is also small. Just then, she introduces herself as a Model Rabbit Initiator, fallowed by Kohina stating her Model to be Mantis. Shortly thereafter, she turns her head and, whilst pointing her sword at Enju, asks her dad if she can cut her down. However, Kagetane reminds her of their real objective, ordering her to stand back for now.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-5 Aftermath Kagetane comes closer to Rentaro and Enju, revealing his true intentions to be bringing Rentaro over to his side. Speechless, he questions the offer. Kagetane informs him that he is interested in Rentaro, and it will be a shame to kill him. He further reveals that currently he has the strongest forces behind him, slyly handing him a case filled with yen. Albeit, Rentaro refuses the offer when Enju looks up at him, shooting the case Kagetane attempted to bribe him with. Before Kagetane leaves, he tells Enju and Rentaro that they will regret their decisions; they will face reality tomorrow. Now alone, Enju reveals to Rentaro that Kohina is strong, whilst the straps around her boots come undone due to the power of Kohina's blades. Rentaro questions if she will be able to defeat her, but she solely states that she is unsure.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 5-10 References Navigation